Imperial Emperor
Joining Cyber Nations The Imperial Empire was established on the 13/8/2008 by its founder, the Imperial Emperor. Set up on the red team, Imperial Emperor lay idle while he decided his next move. His nation was bombarded by various recruitment messages from different alliances, Imperial Emperor discovered that the New Pacific Order might just be the place for him. He looked them up on this wiki, and was amazed at their history as well as the many departments he could get involved with. New Pacific Order The Imperial Empire joined the Order with hopes that he would be lucky enough to be selected for membership. His hopes came true and he was allowed to join with the other fortunate members who call Pacifica home. The Imperial Emperor is not one to be idle and desires to help the Order when and where he can. Since his nation isn't very large and therefore cannot provide much protection neither funds for comrades in need, he instead seeks to find different ways to help out. One of Imperial Emperor's first acts was to join the Tech Corp. By doing so, he would get money to grow his nation as well as helping give tech at cheap price for those nations that needed it. To date, Imperial Emperor has worked hard in the Tech Corp, fulfilling orders when they arrive and so far managed to ship over 2000 units of tech, which he regards as quite an achievement. He also joined the Recruitment Corp for a while to help bring in new recruits. However, he discovered that what he was doing wasn't quite for him, so resigned to look further for more work. Having joined ACE early own, he particularly fancied the look of the wiki squad and the work that they carried out. After applying and being accepted, he worked hard on the Order's wiki to maintain it, keep it up to date and fight though who attempt mindless acts of vandalism throughout. Having enjoyed working under the excellent leadership of King Esus, he was surprised when he found that Esus had stepped down and he had been offered the role as leader of the wiki squad. Accepting, he oversaw the transition of the Wiki squad from the ACE department to the SCS department and continues to lead as effectively as he can. Looking for a greater role in Pacifica, Imperial Emperor joined the graphics department where he has been active in creating and producing various works for various needs, whether it be private, departmental or alliance wide, he aims to continue to create excellent products. However a little thing called real life caught up with Imperial Emperor, who was forced to depart from Graphics. Additionally Imperial Emperor found that the time he had to work on the wiki was significantly slashed, so he had to resign from the leadership role. In the meantime, Imperial Emperor continued to work as a Procurer for the Tech Corp, faithfully completing every deal set for him. He also managed to achieve an aim originally set a few months before hand, he was invited into MI to work alongside those who help keep Pacifica safe. Unexpectedly, however Imperial Emperor was asked to retake on the role as Wiki Head, which he accepted and currently seeks to not only continue the great work done by Sumguy, but further expand on the Wiki Department as a whole. Imperial Emperor continued to operate in the Order when a new war broke out, far deadlier than anything he had experienced before. The incident began over the alliance OV, and ended in several alliances declaring war on Pacifica who had attacked OV. Thus the small TORN/NPO Vs OV War had just expanded into the War of Armageddon. Although starting out the war with only an OV target, Imperial Emperor had enough foresight to sense that something big was coming over the horizon, and prepared his nation aptly which allowed it to survive the initial assault from 3 VE nations. Not really taken by surprise, Imperial Emperor fought back, admiring the chivalry that his opponents fought with. When those wars expired eventually, he moved on during the war, striking out at the enemies of Pacifica. He has since fought a number of enemies, from RoK to VE, FOK and OV being only some. As the war waged on around him, a number of changes took place internally in Pacifica. The Special Community Service (SCS) was disbanded with a number of departments going to different sections. Concerning him however, was the wiki section and where it was to go. An advocate of having it dispatched to media, his view was supported by a number of Comrades and it was agreed that the entire wiki department and staff would simply be transfered to Media. Imperial Emperor thus took on the new mask of "Media Staff", appointing Brennan to the rank of Senior Wiki Author and set about recruiting new blood. The arrangement in Media itself was simple, the wiki team would be under the administration of the Writing Division though operate largely independently, an arrangement that suited Imperial Emperor perfectly. On July 19, 2009, the guns fell silent as the surrender terms for the NPO came into effect, ending the War of Armageddon. Taking stock, Imperial Emperor was finally able to take a breather and reflect on the months of fighting gone by. Having fought from the very beginning, Imperial Emperor had warred with a grand total of 19 hostiles - some multiple times. He had lost over 2000 infrastructure and several hundred units of tech through rebuying and looting. This mattered less to him though than the spirit he had seen throughout Pacifica, which in his view had been and continued to be incredible. As July turned into August, Imperial Emperor found he had less time to devote to his duties than he desired. In the view of the changing situation, he thusly stepped down from his position as Wiki Manager in the Media Corp and handed the position over to Brennan, with the view of returning to his former position and full activity when the situation permitted. He does however, continue with his tech corp duties as a procurer, buying and sending tech to those who need it, however during the time of surrender terms, this meant sending technology reparations to the victors. Duties All the duties Imperial Emperor has ever carried out for the Order are listed below. Imperial Emperor's Current Job Dogtags '''Imperial Emperor's Former Job Dogtags War Ribbons Awards Category:Individuals Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order